Contradistinction
by Dr. Dee Da Dee
Summary: A cute little idea i came up with a while ago. Tororo is thoroughly unprepared when he finds out he has a crush on Karara's sister, Chiroro.   Finally finished a multi chapter story yaaaaaay!
1. Chapter 1

**Contradistinction**

For once, I felt like I was on the laptop for the sake of it. I didn't have the energy to hack anything, or argue with the stupid old man, Kururu… I guess I actually had nothing to do. Really. I wasn't even bothered to just browse or invent something.

I sat with me head in my hands, the end of my cheese burger hanging grotesquely from my mouth as I stared at my desktop.

I was almost relieved when I heard the door to the platoon's lounge open. I glanced to the side to see Taruru entering, Karara poking her head out from behind the door.

"Hey Tororo" Taruru Grinned.

"Sup" I said monotonously, seriously just not even arsed to speak properly, though I quickly gulped down the rest of my burger - I'd prefer to keep at least a little decency around guests.

"Hey Toro-Kun, I hope you don't mind, but is it ok if I leave my sister Chiroro here with you?," asked Karara, looking at me with those big, round, rather unintelligent looking eyes. "It's just that she had some martial training lined up, but her sensei wasn't there, and -"

"Sure whatever" I said quickly before she began to ramble.

"Thanks a bunch!" I heard what must have been Chiroro's voice from outside before she made her way in.

I observed the newcomer.

She was rather plain, nothing special to look at. She was bright yellow, with a white hat, with curious little bumps at the end of the ear flaps. Her symbol was a red circle with a white rectangle placed horizontally in the centre.

There was something about those wild blue eyes and - dare I say it - cute fang protruding from her mouth that caught my attention… what for? Even I didn't know… so I would be cautious around her.

"So where are you two going?" I asked Taruru, who was edging his way out of the door.

"I gotta… do something… with Karara. Nothing major - back soon!" he gabbled, before grabbing Karara's wrist and dragging her out of the base with him.

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic explanation and went back to staring at the laptop.

Suddenly, Chiroro plonked down next to me and grinned widely.

"It's so obvious, huh?" she said, not half as girly as her sister would have said it.

"…What is?" I asked, flicking a burnt chip into the bin.

"They clearly like each other if you ask me" She said, kicking back on the sofa. She was so… unlike her sister. I was relieved… I can't stand girly people. I made an undecipherable sound in reply before eating one last chip and reaching for a new packet to heat in the microwave I had actually lugged in next to me for convenience.

"Aren't they bad for you?"

I looked up. Chiroro was staring at the chips in such a way that my hand recoiled instantly.

"So. I'm still alive, aren't I? Pu pu pu…" I said rather rudely. To my surprise, she giggled.

"You're funny! Do you have a kitchen in this place? I'm wanna make you something that tastes great and is pretty healthy"

I shrugged and got up. This HAD to be more interesting than sitting and staring aimlessly at a computer screen.

I showed her to the kitchen, and she didn't hesitate, swiftly gathering ingredients I didn't even know we had and mixing them in a frying pan, all the while making amiable small talk. I was slightly unnerved by her happy demeanour, especially because she was around such a dislikeable guy such as me, but still, I watched as she whipped up the dish she was anxious to show me.

"It'll be done in a minute" She stated simply, after about 25 minutes. I nodded silently before glancing out the window, wondering what Taruru and his crazy friend were up to. What the heck was their idea of a date? Knowing how immature the two of them were, it'd be more like a play date.

It seemed that while I'd been musing, I hadn't noticed that Chiroro had been talking to me.

"Hey! I said taste it!" She laughed, before taking the side of my face In her hand, gently turning it to her and placing a fork full of pasta into my mouth

I blushed furiously at her actions, but obediently chewed and swallowed. Amazingly, whatever it was, it wasn't half bad.

"Y-you might have just convinced me!" I managed a shaky smile, stammering slightly as I was still a bit shocked from before.

"Good" She grinned.

Soon after we'd eaten our meal, we heard Taruru and Karara coming back into the base. The two of them came into the kitchen.

"C'mon, Chiroro, Mum'll be back by now. Thanks for putting up with her, Toro-kun" said Karara before grabbing Chiroro's wrist and dragging her out of the room.

"Bye, Tororo!" Chiroro called with a grin, waving as she went.

"Bye" I replied quietly, lifting my arm in a small wave.

Once the door was closed, Taruru looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Has Tororo got a girlfriend?" He drawled with a jokey grin.

I socked him in the arm and returned to my computer, so I could hide a blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Contradistinction**

Three days later, our platoon was due a training session.

"Tororo, get up!" Taruru called from the door to my room.

"Just five more hours…" I moaned, covering my head with the covers. I heard Taruru sigh, followed by some muffled voices, then I felt a sudden weight fall on to my bed.

"C'mon, Tororo, Get up now!" it laughed.

"Ch-Chiroro?" I said, popping my head out from the covers and coming face to face with her. I blushed violently at her close proximity and backed up, pulling the covers round my neck.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?" I yelped.

"Sorry, are you not decent?," She chuckled "Are you NAKED under there?" she added, narrowing her eyes with a grin.

"What? N-no, of course not!" I cried, my blush reddening.

"Well, get ready quick or I'll get you ready myself!" She commanded.

"Ok, ok, I'm up!" I cried, falling out of bed.

"Told you I could get him up" Chiroro said to Taruru with a smirk, before running out of the room to track down her sister.

"In more ways than one" Taruru mumbled, grinning at the obvious innuendo thrown out there. He promptly received a pillow to the face.

When I was finally ready, we all got into our platoon's ship to find a barren area of space where our training could take place. I was surprised to see that Chiroro and Karara had joined us.

"Taichou…" I began.

"I don't really get it either, but as a class A platoon, I suppose we are obliged to take on students during call out periods"

I couldn't really argue with that. Instead, I made my way to my station and help set coordinates of nearby legible training areas. We ended up landing on a large, stable asteroid.

"Tororo, Pururu, you stay here in the ship an monitor our actions. I shall supervise Taruru and Zoruru's training with the girls." Said the Taichou as we landed.

Unexpectedly, Chiroro turned and frowned at him.

"Why can't Tororo come?" She asked simply.

I blushed and turned away slightly.

"I-I'm fine up here… you don't need me to come with you, I'd just get in the way… pu pu pu" I mumbled.

"But I _want_ you to come watch with us" She said.

Taruru grinned slyly at me.

"You just… go with Taichou… I'll just…"

"Then I'm staying too"

I blushed madly and wiped the condensation from my now clouded glasses.

"I wanted to see what you do anyway, Tororo. That's why I came"

I quickly took my seat. I didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out…

Wait – me? Creeped out?

I chose flattered.

Taichou stared with an exasperated look on his face, but eventually shrugged it off and left with the other three, Karara looking a bit annoyed that her sister wanted to stay behind.

Chiroro came and sat by me, smiling weakly.

"S…sorry if I embarrassed you there" she said, red in the face herself.

"Hey, n-no problem… you should have just said you wanted to see what I do…"

"Ok, next time I will" she said, sticking her tongue out in a goofy manner and knocking her head with her fist. I resisted a little smile before I got down to work.

I tried to take it as slow as possible for Chiroro's sake, but there was work to be done, and it's not as if she was going to be understanding any of it any time soon. I must admit, though… it was comforting to have her around to just sit with me and talk. I'd never had a true friend before – and I still couldn't work out why she seemed to like me so much.

By the end of the session, her head was spinning, unable to comprehend all the information I had thrown at her in such a short space of time. I smirked in a jokey way at her and she gently biffed the back of my head with her fist. I noticed Pururu smiling dreamily at us. I thought she was just having one of her 'moments' when I suddenly realised how close me and Chiroro looked. I blushed, turned my head to fully face her, and mouthed 'It's not what you think!' to which she rolled her eyes.

When we got back to the base, I followed my platoon on their way back in, when I felt a sudden tug at my arm.

"Are you alright, Chiroro?" I asked.

"Yeah… I just wanted to say… that I had a lot of fun today…" she smiled shyly before adding quickly "N-not like that! I just… really believe that we could be great friends"

I smiled at her. Weird, I'd only known her for about four days and I was showing her my closely guarded softer side. Maybe we really could be great friends.

"I might swing by whenever you're not busy. Or if you are. I'm annoying like that. Bye!" She said before catching up with her sister. I closed the door and turned to see the smirking faces of Pururu and Taruru.

"…What?" I huffed before plodding to my room. "Pu… pu pu pu"


	3. Chapter 3

**Contradistinction**

Chapter 3

The next day, my alarm woke me up too early, as I had set it to 06:00 instead of 09:00, so I was stuck for what to do until the rest of my platoon was awake. We didn't even have training today, so unless we were called out, today was going to be a long one.

I decided to kill time terrorising under age players on Call of Duty. I couldn't use the headset because everyone was asleep, but I could hack. However, the game quickly became redundant, as the little squirts left early on and I was left fighting an impossible battle with fellow hackers so I eventually gave up myself.

Looking at the clock, I found it was only 07:32. I attempted to read for a little while before I decided I was just boring myself more and left it. I lay on my bed, trying to think of something, ANYTHING, that would distract me long enough till I could actually do something productive. My head wandered aimlessly for a while, before something creeped into my mind…

The image of Chiroro's lopsided grin filled my thoughts, making me smile goofily, my face turning pink. I quickly realised what I was doing and shook my head frantically, trying to banish her from my thoughts.

"Five days. I have known her five days. We're just friends, damn it! God, I'm SO glad that stupid old man can't see me now…"

After a long while of debating with myself inwardly, there was a knock at the front door. It was only 08:40, and I was probably the only one awake, I went to answer it.

Standing at the door, smiling brightly, was none other than Chiroro.

"Aloha!" She said, catching me off guard with the use of a Hawaiian, summery – sounding word at nine o'clock in the morning on a day that wasn't particularly warm.

"Chiroro!" I squeaked, before clearing my throat with a blush.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"What do you think, doofus?," she said, playfully biffing my helmet "let's hang out today"

How did she do that to me? Less than a week since we met, I wasn't being rude to her or kicking her out of the house. Instead, I led her inside and closed the door behind her. We took a seat in the sitting room. Suddenly, Chiroro looked ashamed of herself and hung her head.

"My sister says I'm crazy to get up this early just to visit you… do you think so too?" She said, sad eyes looking up into mine.

Normally, I would have rudely cackled a yes and kicked her out, but knowing how much she cared for me and wanted to be my friend really touched me.

"It's fine. You're not crazy" I said simply, resting my hand on hers to reassure her. For a second, our eyes locked and we both blushed madly, quickly snapping our hands away from each other's. We sat there in an awkward silence.

"W-well… I have some work to do in the study…" I mumbled.

"I'll come with you" She smiled, instantly decimating the uncomfortable atmosphere.

The study was one story up, and as we approached the stairs, I noticed Taruru hovering up top.

"Morning, freckles" I called

"Morning, Casanova" Taruru smirked, and I frowned in response. As we got to the foot of the stairs, I saw that Zoruru had approached from the top. He was polishing the sword that extended from his left arm as he walked, and in his concentration, he failed to notice the hoover cable in his path.

"Gack!" he cried as he toppled down the stairs, his blade swing around dangerously as he went. I took one quick look at the startled Chiroro, and pushed her to the floor, using my body to shield her. As Zoruru met the bottom of the stairs, my helmet made a sickening clang as the sword collided with it. I breathed out shakily at the close call, before helping Chiroro up.

"T-thanks, Tororo…" She smiled shyly.

I looked back at Zoruru to see if he was hurt. On the contrary, he seemed to have recovered from the fall quickly, and was now smirking at the scene before him. I flushed deeply before grabbing Chiroro's wrist.

"Let's just get to the study already" I mumbled as I nearly dragged her upstairs.

I began my work once we had settled into the study, and although she had no idea what I was doing, Chiroro watched in awed fascination. Well, she did at first. After a while, I looked out of the corner of my eye to find that Chiroro was actually looking at ME! I blushed and swallowed the lump in my throat, tapping away at the keyboard as she gazed at me with an unreadable expression. We were sat in silence for almost two and a half hours, but it wasn't awkward. We were content with each other's presence.

Chiroro didn't leave until the early afternoon.

"I had a lot of fun today, Tororo" she smiled before pulling me into a tight hug. By then, I'd lost count of how many times I'd blushed today. I smiled back at her slightly as she trotted away, watching her until she was completely out of sight. When I turned around and closed the door, I was approached by the Taichou.

"Ah, good timing, recruit. The commander is requesting your presence at a trail week at headquarters, where they will test how far along your skills have come along, and possibly offer you a promotion. It starts tomorrow at 0600 hours, so prepare for then, soldier."

I saluted to my leader and made for my room. I noticed the other members of the platoon sat in a row in the common room, smirking slyly at me.

"Ok, you totally planned that this time" I mumbled as I got to my room.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about poor Chiroro, who I wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye too… well, it should only be a week. I didn't expect to get a promotion that big. That couldn't happen… right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Contradistinction**

Chapter 4

The next day, I my alarm clock woke me at 05:00 as I had set the previous day, so I could get ready in time for the trail week. I quickly got my stuff together and got ready to go. When I got to the hallway, I had a quick look around before concluding that the coast was clear. I snuck into Zoruru's room to quickly bid him farewell. Well. I couldn't let anyone know I had a soft spot for the bucket of bolts, now, could I?

"Scraps… Scraps, wake up" I whispered, shaking him slightly. He gave out a muffled grunt before groggily opening his eye. When he saw it was me, he yawned and sat up.

"What do you want, squirt?"

"Pu pu pu… just thought I'd wake you up and tell you I was leaving… I won't miss you."

We stayed that way for a few seconds, before I suddenly lunged at Zoruru and trapped him in a tight hug. He returned the embrace, patting the back of my head affectionately while I tried my hardest to hold back tears.

"Good luck, trooper" He mumbled before letting me go. I smirked at the little pet name he'd used before rubbing my tired, teary eyes from under my glasses and making my way to headquarters.

The following week was one of the hardest, most repetitive ones I'd ever experienced. In a nutshell, they were testing every skill I had ever acquired as an intelligence officer.

I was utterly shattered by the end of it. I just couldn't wait to get back, put my feet up and tell my platoon what I'd been up to. However, before I had a chance to leave, one of my examiners approached me and beckoned me to follow him, which I obediently did so.

I was guided to a room in which none other than the commander himself was seated.

"Tororo Shinpie" he said.

"Sir, yes sir!" I barked, snapping into a smart salute.

"I have been observing your efforts, and they are phenomenal. You are a prodigy, improving at an impossible rate. Therefore, I am drafting you into an S-class platoon, under the rank of sergeant.

At first I did nothing, then my mouth hung open a little as the news I had just received finally hit me. My talents had finally been recognised. I had been given a huge promotion, and had been drafted into a platoon of the highest class.

God damn it, I had been promoted from nothing to just under the stupid old man's rank in less than a week!

However, this realisation was overshadowed by a much worse one. I would never see my former platoon again. Pururu, Taichou, Taruru, Zoruru-

Chiroro.

I opened my mouth to object to the decision, but was met with the piercing stare of my ultimate superior. Instead, I ignored my heart and went with my head. I snapped into another salute and stared ahead like the brave little soldier I had become. Whether I wanted to be or not.

"Good. Gather your belongings and make your way to the airport. You shall be flown to the other side of Keron, where you shall meet up with your new platoon, and will be briefed on your first mission alongside them. Good luck, Sergeant."

I marched away, my outside standing as strong as ever – my insides falling apart.

Once I'd checked in at the airport, I got out my communicator so as to inform the Taichou of the situation.

"First Lieutenant Garuru speaking. State your name and rank, soldier"

I rolled my eyes at his military greeting, but decided to play along.

"Sergeant Tororo speaking"

"Sergeant… Tororo…"

There was a pause as he took it in.

"Congratulations, soldier" He said, obvious emotion showing through his military tone.

"I'm just calling to inform you that I have been drafted to a new platoon, stationed on the other side of Keron. I just thought I'd let you know, encase you weren't informed on time by any of the higher superiors."

"O-ok…"

"Well… goodbye, first lieutenant Garuru" I said, finally dropping the 'Taichou' formality, as he was no longer my squad leader.

I could almost feel him flinch on the other side of the communicator.

"Farewell, good luck and god speed, soldier" He said before hanging up.

I took my seat in the waiting room, and tried to think of something… anything. Anything but Chiroro.

*** Chiroro's POV***

I jogged happily up to the door of Tororo's platoon's 'base'. I'd rather call it a house, but who's asking?

I rapped o the door a few times to alert the platoon to my presence. Tororo would have finished his trail week by now, and I couldn't wait to see him again!

His Taichou, Garuru, answered the door.

"Aloha Garuru-san, can I see Tororo please?" I smiled. Garuru frowned sadly at me and hung his head a little.

"Tororo got a huge promotion today. He's being flown over to the other side of Keron to meet with his new platoon."

My heart stopped for a few moments.

"When?" I squeaked.

"Around now-ish… Wait, you aren't thinking of going after him are you…?"

It was too late; I had already rocketed off down the road, flailing my arms madly in a bid to grab the attention of the nearest taxi driver. Once I got to the airport, I thundered inside, sprinting right past security, causing an uproar and reinforcement security guards to be sent after me. I didn't care. I had to keep running. I checked in every waiting room I passed, before I spotted a salmon tadpole in a deep green helmet with his head in his hands.

"Tororo!" I yelled, grabbing his attention instantly.

"Chiroro!" he cried in shock, before the departure of his flight was announced over the intercom.

I ran towards him as fast as I could – but was stopped short as a guard managed to grab hold of my wrist. While this was happening, Tororo was drifting away with the other passengers.

"Tororo! No! Wait!" I cried as I struggled against the heavily built keronian holding me back.

"Calm down, you, you need to get a ticket if you want to-"

"TORORO I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as he disappeared from sight.

The shocked guard stopped talking and stared at me.

"…Miss?"

"I'm so sorry," I whispered "I'll just leave now. Sorry for troubling you."

I slowly left the airport and hailed a taxi.

Not long after I got in it, I got a phone call from my sister.

"Chiroro! Where are you, you fool, I'm worried sick about you over here!"

"I was… just…" I whispered, not seeming to be able to find my voice.

"Save it. Just… just get back to Taruru-kun's base, ok? That's where I am right now."

"Ok" I managed, before hanging up.

Once the taxi stopped, I was greeted by my sister, who guided me inside, as it had gotten very dark.

I told everyone the crazy thing I had done, and was sympathised with greatly.

"You are freaking insane, do you hear me?" Karara said gently, squeezing my hand as I cried into her shoulder. The rest of Tororo's former platoon stared at me with blank faces – but I didn't care what anyone thought. The only thing that mattered to me was Tororo.

Once I'd cried out every last tear, I became very drowsy. I didn't let anyone know, though, I didn't want to go home yet. I wanted to stay as close to Tororo as possible, and right now, I was the closest I could ever be.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Zoruru groaned as he went to answer it. It had been the third time a neighbour living on the same street as the 'base' had called to complain about the noise and the fact the lights were still on.

But for some reason, there was no shouting match taking place on the doorstep. Instead, the clunking of Zoruru's feet could be heard coming back into the room, followed by much lighter footsteps. Taruru, who was sat opposite me, looked so dumbstruck that I turned round to see what had happened.

…

…

"I got off the plane" said a tearful Tororo.

At this, I leapt off the sofa and ran to the one I loved, crushing him into a tight hug which he instantly returned. I cried uncontrollably into his chest, to amazed to believe that he was back and right here in my arms. I felt one of his hands leave my waist, and he gently tugged my head up so I was facing him.

He leaned in towards me and kissed me so passionately that I failed to react for a few moments. I grabbed his cheeks with both of my hands and deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue into his mouth as he did likewise. He eventually pulled away to breathe.

"Oh Chiroro, you blithering idiot, I love you too!" He mumbled before crushing his lips to mine again.

After a few moments, I was aware that Taruru had slowly started clapping, closely followed by a few others in the room.

I think I heard Karara actually cheer before we separated again.

I gazed into Tororo's eyes, which were hidden by his fogged up glasses and a deep red blush. He wiped away some of my tears, and I cleared his way. He rested his forehead against mine, and I closed my eyes in utter bliss.

…

I could have stayed there forever.

~Fin~


End file.
